Regretful Heart
by Haru Glory
Summary: Songfic. Please Enjoy. I do not own any specific thing in this story. Only the plot of the story itself.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVANGELION!**

They fought again.

It's always the same.

She gets mad, he apologizes, she screams, he apologizes, she blames him, he apologizes, she rebukes him for it, he stays silent.

She hurts him again. He lets her.

He wont say a word against her. He loves her.

He isn't afraid of pain, he's used to that.

He used to be afraid of death.

Until tonight.

They fought again.

It wasn't the same.

She got mad, he smiled,she screams, he says he doesn't care, she asks for clarity,he stays silent..

He goes to the roof. Says "I need to think.."

She lets him . She is afraid. She never wanted to hurt him. His new attitude seems so different.

His apathy scares her. She loves him.

She can only love him.

He drops a note.

_It's easier to run._

_Replacing this pain with something numb._

_It's so much easier to go..._

_Then face all this pain here all alone._

She read the start of the note.

Her anger replaces with confusion.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away no one could ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

for years and years they've played...

Her heart starts to become heavy.

_If I could change I would._

She never ever knew.

_Take back the pain I would._

She never really thought about his pain. His suffering.

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would._

It was always about her.

_If I could, stand up and take the blame I would._

He always was there for her.

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would._

Yet, she never truly saw

_If I could change I would._

But why...?

_Take back the pain I would_

Who's...?

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would._

Wouldn't we all?

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

Why do you doing this?

_I would take all the shame to the grave._

Shinji...?

_It's easier to run._

_Replacing this pain with something numb._

_It's so much easier to go..._

_Then face all this pain here all alone._

Tears began to lightly flow.

It was futile to stop them,

but she tried.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think I'm letting go and never looking back_

_I'm never moving forward so there'd . never be a past._

Oh god. Shinji!

_If I could change I would._

No!

_Take back the pain I would._

That's all you ever try to do for me.

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would._

I can't cry...I won't cry.

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

You do that for me already

_If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would_

Why Shinji? Why for me?

_If I could change I would_

I know! I know!

_Take back the pain I would._

Wait...

_Retrace every wrong move that I made would_

This is him...his pain...not mine...

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would._

I am his pain. His hurt. His agony...

_I would take all my shame to the grave._

Oh God! No! Not Shinji! Please Shinji! NO!

_Just washing it aside_

She runs.

_All of the helplessness inside_

She knows.

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

She screams his name.

_It's so much simpler than change._

She cries...

She runs to him. She can't let him do it!

_It's easier to run._

She has to save him.

_Replacing this pain with something numb._

_Make it all go away._

_It's so much easier to go..._

To tell him her hearts true feelings

_Then face all this pain here all alone._

To show him the truth.

_It's easier to run. _

She makes it to the roof.

_If I could change I would _

She calls his name

_Take back the pain I would_

She swears her apology

_Retrace every wrong move that I made..._

She begs him to forgive her.

_It's easier to go._

She says she loves him.

_If I could change I would_

Says she'll change

_Take back the pain I would._

He turns around

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would._

He smiles.

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

He says I love you too.

_I would take all my shame..._

He let's himself fall back.

_To the grave..._

**Thank you for reading. I am going to be making Two more of these. They are going to be Asuka-centric. Please review. I need to know if there is anything I need to change. Thanks! I had a HELL of a time with the underlining thingy. If it doesn't work I am VERY Sorry. I wanted to seperate the Lyrics from the story text.**

**-Haru Glory**


End file.
